A Tale of Vikings and Dragons
by wiselymindfreak754
Summary: A tale of vikings and their first encounters with their future lifetime companions. Based on my character in School of Dragons and all of her great partners.
1. Spiked

Spiked

A young viking decides its time to set sail and go on a journey to find a dragon of their very own, they wanted a special dragon. She was silent but resorceful and was often the one the 'real riders' sent to do their chores because she didn't have a dragon of her own. But this would change all that, she would leave Berk with a boat but would fly back with her very own dragon. She sets sail for Dragon's Edge a land of exotic dragons never seen on Berk, little did any one know that her years of learning from the best of Berk would be the key to victory and a life long friendship.

A calming flight with Toothless had left Hiccup in a good mood however the mood was ruined when a pitch black figure appeared in the distance. Hiccup knew dragons and recognized a Nadder when he saw one but this was unlike any Nadder he had ever seen. Larger head spikes and even spines on the back of the legs. The beast was a good way off and seemed to be ignoring Hiccup. Wanting to get a closer look he urged his Night Fury to get closer but Toothless simply growled and went the other way, as they flew clear of the clouds Hiccup could see a small fleet of dragon trapper ships. Hiccup pulled up to keep out of range of any of the trappers weapons and saw as the Nadder released a shower of fire and tail spines that made the trappers turn ship and sail away. The Nadder seemed to relent but only enough for a single ship to escape which it then followed.

Wanting to tell the others what he had seen Hiccup made a fast u-turn and headed back to Dragon's Edge where his friends and back up would be waiting for him. It was still early when he and Toothless landed, what he saw was amazing, all his friends getting along for a breif moment as they bonded with their dragons, cleaning their scales of salt from the ocean and dirt from hard work.

They all looked up at Toothless as he landed, Hiccup getting off quickly to show them a sketch he had made of the titan wing dragon he had made on the flight. Fishlegs was the most excited as he had been itching for a chance to see another titan wing since their close encounter with the titan Monstrous Nightmare. All of them gathered to look at it, Astrid looked carefully as it was a titan Nadder, the same dragon as Stormfly. They all began talking about why a single dragon would be interested in dragon hunter ships and why it would willingly let one go.

It was hours later when they came to the agreement to follow the titan dragon and see what it was after. it was Fishlegs that proposed that the titan Nadder had let the ship go simply to let it lead the dragon to the others and show it where they had come from. They agreed to leave at first light so they would all be able to see each other and make it harder for them to be broken apart by darkness in th event they were attacked.

A small boat loaded with only enough supplies for one sails slowly under the darkening sky. She looks to the sky and wonders what her flying partner will be like. Swift and beautiful as a Deadly Nadder or maybe caring and tough like a Gronckle or maybe even complex and mysterious as a Hideous Zippleback. She wondered what dragons waited for her at the Edge. She fell asleep as she drifted on the current that would take her to Dragon's Edge, one step closer to making a choice that would change her life for the better.

At first light the riders were awake and packing essentials on a trip to a new island to look for the titan Nadder. It was agreed they needed to travel light in the event they needed to escape the trappers or evade the Nadder if it got aggressive. They all took off as quickly as possible so as to make the most of their day. They kept in a spread out formation to make it harder to target all of them at once. It didn't take long for the riders to reach the spot where Hiccup had seen the dragon. The group flew in the direction the titan Nadder had gone and in a short time were flying over what appeared to be an abandoned camp left on the island. Hiccup saw only the mast of the ship that had escaped as it bobbed on the surface of the ocean. The group landed, the camp was abanoned, the fire long gone cold with no one left to tend it. There were tracks, boot prints of the hunters that had made it to the island, and Deadly Nadder spikes burrowed into the ground. The group stayed close in case any of the trappers were hiding out on the island.

The island had a dense forest with thick foliage and high trees, an ideal climate for a dragon that prefered the cover of tall trees. There were sounds as other animals moved around as the group followed the signs of the struggle in the hopes they would lead to the titan wing. The struggle led to a large clearing where green light filtered down from the trees. Something big on the ground shifted before going still. Hiccup approached it carefully trying to see if it was the dragon. He touched the mass and it shifted, far too rough to be dragon scales he gripped and pulled, the shape was nothing but the sail of the dragon hunter ship and the mass was a group of writhing hunters. The bodies were stuck together with the Nadder's tail spines, the movement seemed involentary as none of the hunters were conscious enough to even speak let alone move coherently.

Hiccup quickly backed away but the hunters simply went still again, all the riders approached slowly and seemed shocked that a dragon would be able to do that to anyone. A loud snap pulled the riders back to attention as spines rained down from seeminly nowhere. Narrowly dodging the first round of spikes the dragons ran into the shower to protect their riders. Toothless fired a plasma blast in any direction the spines were coming from but nothing seemed to connect. All the dragons grouped together and prepared for when the titan would show itself but nothing happened, the shower had ceased and there was no sound that the dragon was nearby.

The group got on their dragons and flew above the trees so the titan Nadder wouldn't be able to sneak up on them again. Fishlegs was certain the Nadder had left the hunters there as a diversion hoping it would lure other trappers into the open. The group stayed close but were forced to break formation as a large stream of fire shot past. They all turned in time to see the large figure of the titan Nadder gaining on them. They all shot back but the Nadder dodged, coiling in its legs and kicking Meatlug hard, the Gronckle grunted and slowly drifted back to the ground. As it passed the Nadder tail whipped Hookfang who recoiled and thew Snotlout off. The Angry Nightmare let out his own stream of fire before diving to fetch his rider.

The titan Nadder pulled up quickly as Astrid and Hiccup stayed together firing at the beast, it disappeared into the clouds before dive bombing its claws wrapping around Stormfly's head as it forcefully kicked the smaller Nadder to the ground. Astrid fell off Stormfly's back but landed safely in a tree and quickly started climbing down to check on her dragon. The twins let out a massive explosion that repelled the titan. It circled round before doing a barrel roll and slapping Barf and Belch in the stomach with its tail. The Zippleback hissed and dove into the trees for cover before it could strike again.

Toothless fired at the titan but the Nadder remained indifferent, it leered at Toothless as if studying him before making a single quick shot, Hiccup attempted to get out of the way but failed to realize he wasn't the target until it was too late. The hot magnesium fire easily burned through Toothless' tail fin sending them both down. After a rough landing Toothless began to buck hard flailing his tail until he could break off the red hot metal that was burning his tail. Once the piece was removed he calmed down again.

The riders all regrouped for the protection of numbers and to make sure none of them were too badly hurt. Meatlug was still reeling after the kick but she was recovering quickly, Snotlout was yelling at Hookfang about paying attention to his rider, Astrid was kneeling next to her wounded dragon, Stormfly hasn't recovered from the hit yet. The twins were stoked about how a single dragon could take all of them on.

A loud screech alerted the group that the titan Nadder was still in the area and was close, Toothless attempted to fire at the sounds but there was no indication that he made contact with anything. The dragons remained in a defensive position trying to protect their vulnerable riders from the angry titan. Before long the titan Nadder charged the group first, far faster on the ground than expected.

It charged and rammed into Hookfang who let out a screech before hitting the ground. The Nadder stood on top of the fallen Nightmare and fired spines at the others who were forced to dodge. The Nadder let out a loud roar before whipping its tail hitting Barf and Belch hard, the Zippleback backed away but refused to leave their riders defenseless. Hookfang lit himself on fire and the Nadder got off, it remained on the ground and charged again.

Hookfang was back on his feet and ready to fight another titan if he had to. He used his fire to repell the Nadder when it got too close to Stormfly and Astrid. The dragons surrounded the Nadder but it didn't seem afraid in the slightest and simply waited for one of them to make a move.

The young viking makes landing on a densely forested island. There are sounds of a battle in the distance. She makes sure her armor is fastened tightly before grabbing her shield and making her way into the forest. She followed the sounds of the battle, when she got close she climbed a tree and her eyes fell on the most beautifu dragon she had ever seen, a titan wing Deadly Nadder. She was mostly black with large dark red spots with white horns and spines. The young viking fastened her shield to her back and approached from the tree tops as the dragon riders carefully surrounded the beautiful beast.

There was a loud crash as a distant tree fell and dragon root arrows rained from the sky. The titan Nadder flapped her wings hard and the arrows lost their strength and fell to the ground, the beast roared proudly as if challenging the hunters.

There was a return shreik that was unmistakably another dragon. The young viking approached carefully not wanting to be hit by a hunter's arrow by accident. The titan Nadder extended her tail spines as a large shape emerged from the trees. It was as dark a color as the Nadder but it had white spots, like the stars of the night sky. When the viking focused she could see its shape, it was a Monstrous Nightmare, but there was a rider on its back. They weren't dressed like any Hooligan tribe member she had ever seen.

The Nightmare charged at the Nadder but she stood on one leg and spun catching the Nightmare hard in the shoulder with the spines on the back of her foot throwing it to the ground. The Nightmare let out a growl but before it could get up the Nadder jumped and landed one foot on its chin forcing its head into the ground and the other on its neck as she attempted to bite the rider. The rider used a hammer but it didn't seem to bother the Nadder as she snapped the handle and flung the hammer at the oncoming trappers who had to back up somewhat or be taken out by the broken chunk of metal.

The Nightmare flared up and the Nadder took off, her wings fanning the flames forcing the rider to roll off the dragon or be burned. The Nadder folded her wings and grabbed the flaming Nightmare there was a loud crunch as the tore off the make shift saddle the hunter was using and threw it back at the rider. The now free Nightmare let out a shreik as it flew away no longer wanting to be part of the battle.

Before the rider could even recover the Nadder grabbed him with her powerful claws and stared him down before hurling him high into the trees. before the Nadder could take off again the viking pounced and landed hard on the Nadder's back. A few spines cut through her armor and left a mark on her chest and side but with a grunt the viking pulled herself into a seated position and leaned hard throwing the Nadder off balance and causing a catapult shot to miss her completely.

There was a shocked shout from Hiccup as he screaming for the viking to get off the dragon before she got hurt but she refused to budge and helped the Nadder dodge a razor net. The Nadder growled took off pulling up fast trying to throw the foreign weight from her back but nothing seemed to work. Up, dive, barrel roll, spiral but the strange off balace weight remained. As she flew the hunters were escaping but the Nadder descided to ignore the weight and stop the ships. She flew fast and fired aiming for the sails to cripple the ships. While the Nadder fired at the ships the viking used the Nadder's back spines to stand and her shield to repel arrows and anything else that was thrown at them.

The titan Nadder made short work of the boats and in no time they were sinking to the bottom of the ocean. The Nadder snorted and made her way back to the island where the weight was discovered to be a small human in leather armor.

The viking remained in plain sight of the Nadder while it smelled her, wanting to make sure the wild Nadder could always see her. She extended an arm and threw her shield so the Nadder knew she wouldn't attempt to use it as a weapon. The Nadder smelled suspiciously but the human didn't seem to have any other weapons.

The Viking slowly inched towards the Nadder's tail, Hiccup was about to rush and stop her but the Nadder willingly let the human smooth the spines flat against the tail. The viking extended a hand and the Nadder rested her snout in the small palm of the human's hand and made a small sound. The viking gently rubbed the Nadder's snout and she didn't move away.

Hiccup approached but the Nadder made no move to attack him either. The other dragon riders came to the beach where the burned remains of dragon hunter ships washed up to the shore to congratulate the viking on her team work with a wild dragon.

The riders got on their dragons to make the flight back to the Edge. Hiccup and Fishlegs managed to salvage enough cloth and metal from the hunter ships to make an emergency repair to Toothless' tail. The viking rode her new companion back to the Edge, she was a little wobbly but nothing a little practice won't fix.

On the flight back to the Edge Hiccup criticized the young vikings unorthodox methods but in the end thanked her as he wasn't sure they would have made it back to the Edge at all with a dragon riding trapper and an angry titan to contend with. Toothless wasn't happy with the patchwork tail is it made handling near impossible, the sail material was too flimsy for extended use but thankfully it made it long enough to reach the Edge and Hiccup immediatly removed and replaced it with one of his many spares.

The riders made it back to the Edge exhausted, the titan Nadder had done a number on all of them, Stormfly was still woozy and would need several days rest before being back in peak condition. The other dragons recovered quickly and would only need some time off and a good meal.

After some much needed rest for dragon and rider back at the Edge the viking and her companion flew away to Berk with an amazing story and a new friend. About how she jumped on the back of a wild titan Nadder and sank some dragon hunter ships.


	2. Shush Noiz

Shush Noiz

From deep within a tunnel on a rocky island a Whispering Death slithers through his underground home. A Death as gray as stone once again burrows through the earth to rebuild the tunnel that would lead to a safe spot to get clean water. The Deaths knew the way and yet the tunnel would be gone the next day. The Death breeches the surface in the shade of large trees growing from the stone, he spots water and returns to the others who had not had a drink all day. In the shade of the trees the pack of Deaths surface to drink before retreating back to their earth foretress.

All the Deaths in the pack had been hard at work rebuilding their tunnels and none of them could get a break to eat. The leader of the pack knew what was going on but was aware that there was little he could do. This was a threat he had faced before and it nearly wiped out is old pack, only a few surived. There was an intruder in these tunnels with them, digging into their tunnels while they slept from over work and undid all their construction. It was trying to starve them, and was making immense benefit from their hard work. Once the Deaths woke the intruder would be on the surface and out of reach of the photosensitive Whispering Death pack.

If his pack was to survive this intruder he would need help from beyond his tunnels, and he was getting desperate. He knew it was time to act when one of his best had died in the night from over work and no food. There was only one thing the pack leader had now that he did not have during the first invasion a juvenile Death as grey as the stone of the surface. This Death and his odd color was easy to spot in the sparse light of the underground and yet had a gift that might save them all, he could not feel pain. While every other Death in the tunnel needed to avoid the light or be painfully blided he didn't seem to noice.

The others of the pack had wanted him kicked out as he was susceptible to attack, he never seemed to know when others were attacking him, from larger dragons and sometimes even the strange scaleless creatures that had once inhabited the island. He was the only one in the tunnel that could get them the help the pack needed. The pack needed the help of the scaleless creatures that lived in their surface dwellings. With a low growl the pack leader sent the gray Death to get help from beyond the tunnels that might save them from their intruder and with that the juvenile Death flew out of the tunnel and into the sunlight.

Mornings on Berk were never quiet, there were singing Terrible Terrors and occasionally fires started by startled dragons that were woken to early by their riders. But this morning was louder than usual a rumble shook the house with a familiar sound that Hiccup knew was a dragon fight. Dragon fights were rare on Berk as dragons rarely fought unless there wasn't enough food and thanks to the dragons there was always enough food for all of them.

Getting out of bed Hiccup looked around and was relieved to see Toothless still sleeping on his bed. Another loud rumble woke the sleeping Night Fury and he made a low growl before stretching to investigate the sound with his rider.

Hiccup left his house and was greeted by the nonsensical sight of a lifetime. A Whispering Death as grey as stone was brawling with Hookfang. The Nightmare roared and spat fire but the Death seemed less that intimidated and simply lashed out with his tail. This sight was only made more confusing by the light of the sun, something that should have driven the underground dragon away as soon as it rose.

Without warning Toothless released a blast at the Death and caught it square in the chin but the beast didn't even seem to notice. it lashed its tail and released spines that jabbed Hookfang in the back and he shreiked and charged the Death. Lowering its ground the Death dove under the angry dragon and coiled its long body around the Nightmare. Hiccup could only watch in astonishment at the all out battle between the Stoker and Boulder class of dragons.

Hookfang ignited himself but the Death didn't seem to notice and wouldn't loosen its grip. With a loud snap Astrid had her dragon Stormfly rain spines at the Death but they bounced harmlessly off its hard scales.

Toothless roared loudly at the Death and it turned to look at him but made no move to attack. Hiccup watched as the two dragons communicated. After a breif moment the Death released Hookfang and coiled around himself staring at the assembled vikings that were attracted to the sounds of the fight. Hiccup was shocked to see an aggressive dragon like the Whispering Death make no move to attack any of them. The rotation of its inner teeth creating a rumble that it was using to communicate with the other dragons.

The first to approach the foreign dragon was Skullcrusher, Stoick's new dragon, a Rumblehorn. Skullcrusher smelled the Death and turned to the other dragons and snorted and all at once the other dragons approached as if greeting the new arrival.

Fishlegs approached Hiccup and asked what had happened and Hiccup did his best to explain what an underground dwelling dragon was doing on the surface in broad daylight. The riders assembled quickly and it was agreed they would follow the Whispering Death to where it had come from to learn why it had attacked at all.

Due to the more open nature of the Death the riders brought along a recent graduate of the academy to see a dragon rider field mission up close. She rode on the back of Barf and Belch as the group made their way to a nearby island being led by the Whispering Death.

The group of riders made landing on a remote rocky island with dense trees and even denser rock. The Death landed and entered a tunnel in the stone while the riders waited. The island was quiet and there was a strange smell, oddly sweet. There was a deep rumble as a larger Death rose from the stone in the shade of the dense trees. Though the trees were dense they were spotty at best and there were large portions of the island still in open sunlight.

The large Death appeared old with worn out horns around his head. Though faded with age it was easy to tell he had once been a dark shade of blue. Coiling around himself like a snake the Death inspected the riders, but just like the smaller grey Death, made no move to attack them.

From the protection of the shade the Death communicated with the other dragons. Hiccup watched as their dragons went from weary to curious. Fishlegs was going through notes to see what could possibly threaten a Whispering Death enough that they became docile. The riders compared notes until it was agreed they would stay on the island over night to see what was making the Deaths act so strangely.

As the moon rose the other riders made camp. They all slept as nothing was making any trouble for them or the Whispering Death tunnels. The recent graduate was woken by a strange smell, too sweet to be coming from the Deaths, she got up and followed the smell but all she found was a strange looking root. Not knowing what it was she decided to leave it alone and inspect it again in the morning when she could see it better. She returned to camp and went back to sleep until a loud rumble startled her and woke the rest of the group.

They all rose quickly to see what had caused the noise, what they found was only more curious. A tunnel had collapsed. Whispering Deaths were meticulous about their tunnels it was strange for them to collapse so suddenly.

The group waiting until the sun rose to get a closer look and what they saw was a footprint from an unknown dragon. It didn't look like anything the group had seen before. While the others looked over Fishlegs's notes the new recruit went back to the spot she found last night but the root was gone. The sweet smell was faint but still there. The new graduate wandered the spot looking for signs of the root but only found footprints similar to the one the riders were investigating now.

She followed the prints and saw that it stayed in the sunlight. Whatever left the prints knew the weakness of the Whispering Death and knew they couldn't attack as long as the sun was up and cloud cover was low. She returned to her group to share her findings.

She returned to the riders and was glad to know they had arrived at the same results she had and were looking over notes of smart dragons that often fought over territory with Whispering Deaths. The group spent a good while looking over notes from the Dragon Eye and found a most unusual new dragon species.

The Sweet Death, a fellow burrowing dragon that used the sweet smell of its root looking tongue to lure in prey. It was a Mystery class dragon and the notes did not give great detail on what the dragon looked like, only that if given the chance it would force Whispering Deaths to abandon their tunnels so the Sweet Death could use them without having to dig them out itself.

Knowing what they were looking for now the riders waited until night when the Whispering Deaths were sleeping to patrol the tunnels and search for the Sweet Death. Fishlegs was excited to see a new dragon but Hiccup was more worried about what they were going to do when they found it.

There was a quiet sound as Hiccup passed an odd looking tunnel. It was too small for a Whispering Death so he had Toothless use his sound waves to inspect the tunnel. Toothless let out a growl as he backed away from the tunnel, the sound came again and toothless dove out of the way as a glob was shot out of the tunnel. it hit the rocks behind Hiccup and Toothless with a hiss, Hiccup looked and saw the stone melt as the acid ate through it. Toothless shot a blast into the tunnel and with a small explosion came a roar and from the tunnel came the strangest dragon Hiccup had ever seen.

It was light yellow and appeared wrinkley like an earth worm. Hiccup couldn't see its eyes and could only assume the dragon didn't have good eye sight. Toothless fired again and the dragon ducked taking the blast to the back rather than the face. There was commotion in the tunnels as the riders surrounded the strange dragon. Even without the ability to see all of them it seemed to know the other riders were there. It started to rapid fire its acid at the riders who dodged the liquid but made an escape route for the Sweet Death.

The riders regrouped and made sure none of them were hurt. The Sweet Death had gotten away but now the riders knew exactly what they were up against. They returned to the surface to work on their attack plan to flush the strange dragon from the tunnels and scare it away for good.

The group returned to the surface but didn't notice as their new recruit left the group. She found a stream and used a net to catch fish. She kept at it for hours before hauling the net herself to the tunnels where she left it for the Whispering Deaths to eat. The pack leader seemed grateful but only took the fish the viking offered and left the rest for his pack who had worked hard to keep the tunnels open. Once the fish was gone the dragons got to work repairing the damaged tunnels. Using a chisel and the back of her axe the viking helped the Whispering Deaths open the tunnels, she worked until she was sore and forced herself to stay on her feet. She worked until the riders came looking for her. They asked why she was trying so hard but her answer was that she wanted to understand what the dragons were going through by working all day without breaks only to have it all undone by the end of the night.

When the sun set and riders prepared their attack plan for the Sweet Death the young recruit returned to the tunnels to get some help of her own. The riders searched for another small tunnel knowing that the Sweet Death would be hiding in a tunnel too small for a Whispering Death to slither into but not the same one it had used the night before. When the group found the right tunnel they prepared their assault.

Meatlug the Gronckle used her lava blast to seal the entrance while Barf and Belch used their noxious gas to keep it in the small tunnel. With a spark the gas lit up and exploded forcing the Sweet Death to abandon the tunnel and dig for the surface. When the dragon reached the surface Hookfang ignited and scared the Sweet Death into a net help by Astrid and Hiccup.

The Sweet Death growled then used its acid to eat away at the net and escape. It sprayed acid at the riders who dodged. The Death ran but had its path blocked by Stormfly who pushed it back with her spine shot. It backed away from the Nadder but nearly bumped into Hookfang who growled. The Sweet Death looked at all of its assailants silently as a quiet rumble could be heard. Before the Death could react the ground under its feet heated and collapsed.

The falling stone landed on the Sweet Death and it hissed and whined in pain as a blast of stone gave way to a Whispering Death as grey as stone with the new recruit on his back. The Sweet Death knew it couldn't escape and so it stopped stuggling but the Death didn't attack. It roared loudly and with a whip of its tail the large stones pinning the Sweet Death were gone. Realizing it was being spared the Sweet Death flew away and fled the island. The viking pat the Whispering Death on the back of the head and it didn't seem to mind.

When the sun rose that morning the riders and their dragons supplied the Whispering Deaths with food and water as they dug their tunnels for the last time. Without the Sweet Death to ruin them they wouldn't have to keep working the same tunnels and would be free to expand their underground network. When the work was done the group prepared to leave and the viking said goodbye to her tunnel digging friend. The grey Whispering Death lowered his head and rested his snout in the vikings hand. Smiling the viking pat the dragon goodbye before returning to the riders and climbing onto the Barf and Belch's back and they took off to return to Berk.

The Whispering Deaths watched their heroes fly away from the safely of the shade. With the sound of a growl the grey Death turned and saw the pack leader watching from the tunnels. There was a moment of silence between the two before the leader bowed slightly before returning to the darkness of the tunnels and without a sound the grey Death flew away after the vikings.

He roared as he flew next to Barf and Belch and chattered his teeth happily when the viking looked over at him. She smiled at her friend and jumped from the Hideous Zippleback over to her new companion. The riders flew back to Berk and were happy to share their tale of a new dragon, the Sweet Death as their new recruit started training with her Whispering Death friend.

At first the other academy students weren't sure about the Whispering Death but in time all of them began to like the strange snake-like dragon.

It was that day that the vikings of Berk learned that even an aggressive dragon like the Whispering Death would open up and look for help if they had to.


End file.
